Planar memory cells are scaled to smaller sizes by improving process technology, circuit design, programming algorithm, and fabrication process. However, as feature sizes of the memory cells approach a lower limit, planar process and fabrication techniques become challenging and costly. As such, memory density for planar memory cells approaches an upper limit. A three-dimensional (3D) memory architecture can address the density limitation in planar memory cells.